Increasingly, multitudes of individual users rely on networked computing devices to provide functionality and to enable those users to perform tasks with such provided functionality. Because of the ubiquity of network communications, computing functionality provided over a network can be accessed by millions of different users on a daily basis. While the interactions of such users with the networked computing devices can be logged, the sheer volume of such logged information can render such logged information very difficult to parse and even more difficult to mine for information that can be utilized to improve the operation of such networked computing devices, improve the functionality provided, or combinations thereof. More specifically, patterns or sequences of events can be hidden within such voluminous logged information, where such patterns or sequences of events, if known, could identify failure vectors that should be corrected, user behavioral patterns that can be more efficiently utilized for greater productivity or throughput, and other like operational or functional improvements.